memory_zeta_superhero_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcturans (Earth-1239)
Table of superhuman capabilities Arcturans have superhuman condition (some literature refers to these forms as Masks and claims that he has a thousand of them) and is thus known by different avatars. Overview This table is organized as follows: * Name: This is the name of said capability. * Also Called: This is the geographical location where Nyarlathotep's form is active. * Capabilities: This entry describes the extent of said capability. * Limitations: This entry contains a restriction of said capability. * Known Users: This entry contains who uses said capability. Table {|class="wikitable" |+ List of superhuman capabilities |- !Name !Also Called !Capabilities !Limitations !Known Users |- | Superhuman Accuracy || Immense Accuracy/Aim/Aiming/Marksmanship/Targeting Superhuman Accuracy/Aim/Aiming/Marksmanship/Targeting Supernatural Aim/Aiming/Marksmanship/Targeting | Users have glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater accuracy than other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making them able to aim and target much better than regular beings (in that verse). | Can miss targets with Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Agility or Absolute Agility. | Elena Wells |- | Superhuman Adroitness || Immense Adroitness Superhuman Adroitness Super Adroitness | The user has great, supernatural control their prehensile body parts, meaning they can manipulate things down to the cellular and even the atomic level. | Objects can still slip out of user's limbs. May need enhanced eyesight to see what they are doing. | Elena Wells |- | Superhuman Agility || Immense Agility Superhuman Agility Super Agility | Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely more agile and able to combine their balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance better than regular beings (in that verse). | N/A | Elena Wells |- | Superhuman Archery || Supernatural Bowmanship | Users have glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally proficiently with the bow and arrow than what is naturally possible being able launch multiple arrows with one shot and would always strike its intended target, regardless of the distance making them able to have great skill than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need of training | Can miss targets with Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Agility or Absolute Agility. | Elena Wells |- | Superhuman Artisan || Supernatural Artisanship Ultimate Artisan/Artisanship | User can craft items/objects that may be functional or strictly decorative out of any/all materials or substances including non-physical and abstract materials, such as fire, clouds, water, bubbles, smoke, air molecules, moonlight, lava, sound, music, and even emotions like joy, sadness, and hope. They can make things like furniture, sculpture, clothing, jewelery, household items and tools or even machines such as the handmade devices of a watchmaker, up to and including architecture and do so with beyond flawless results, crafting items and objects that are one-of-kind and so perfect that few if any words can describe them. Some users may be able to go even further then that, allowing them to craft objects that become an essential part of the world itself. | May require tools. Takes time. Some items may be absolutely unique and unrepeatable, even for their maker. May not be able to destroy what they create. | Elena Wells |-